Obsessive Stalker
by roosewe
Summary: Cuán lejos puede llegar alguien por su obsesión? Y cuán lejos puede llegar alguien para salvar a la persona que ama?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

-Ya llegue- la cansada voz de Rin resonó por todo el comedor, llamando la atención de su tía. Tenía puesta una falda tableada amarilla, con unas calzas abajo y una remera negra y naranja arriba, además de una bufanda a tono. Al parecer, afuera nevaba, aunque eso no había impedido a la chica de salir hasta después del oscurecer.

- Rin?- pregunto la morocha. Qué diablos le pasaba a la chica? Sonaba tan… agotada.- Paso algo?  
>- Eh? – la adolescente puso una falsa cara de sorpresa, mientras se apretaba su bufanda, en un intento de esconder su cuello. – De que hablas, Meiko-nee-chan?<br>- Rin, sácate la bufanda. – al parecer, su tía no se había tragado su acto.  
>- Pero…- dijo con un tono suplicante.<br>- Ya me has oído.- un tono severo se dejo escuchar en sus palabras. Rin, finalmente rendida, dejo que la bufanda cayera un poco sobre sus hombros, revelando una marca sonrojadas con algunas mínimas marquitas de dientes sobre su piel – Oh por dios! Rin! Qué diablos te ha pasado? Acaso te has topado con un vampiro o algo?- las mejillas de Rin comenzaron a tomar un tinte color carmín, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo de madera barnizada. – Rin, contestame por el amor de Dios!  
>- Yo…ehm… bueno, me lo hizo un chico…- sus ojos seguían pegados al suelo, demasiado avergonzada para mirar a su tía. Las facciones de Meiko se relajaron notoriamente, mientras una cómplice sonrisa aparecía sobre su cara.<br>- Así que fue un chico, eh? Bien, pues, ya era hora Rinny- chan- le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que quisiera aun mas que se la trague la tierra. – Bueno, puedes escaparte a tu pieza, pero cuídate de tu hermano, ya sabes cómo son ellos cuando se trata de chicos – Meiko se empezó a dirigir a la cocina y se preguntaba donde había dejado su última botella de sake, mientras la rubia prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su cuarto.  
>Pensando que estaba sola, arrojo su bolso a un lado de la habitación y comenzó a sacarse la bufanda al borde de las lagrimas.<p>

-Rin! Por fin llegas! Porque tan tarde…?- escucho la melódica voz de su gemelo y se sobresalto, girándose un poco para verlo de frente. Tarde se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba mirando aquella marca rojiza - Rin, que es eso en tu cuello?- un aura sorprendentemente seria rodeaba al chico de repente – Quien te lo hizo? – la expresión de su cara era algo sombría, y su tono sonaba enojado.  
>- Oh, ya sabes… un chico – trato de reír un poco, pero solo le salió una carcajada seca.<br>- Cual? – sabía que su hermano no caería tan fácil como lo había hecho Meiko.  
>- Piko- mintió de nuevo. No le iba a contar la verdad, no le creería. Aun así, sus ojos seguían húmedos, aunque sus labios formaban una ligera sonrisa.<br>- Rin, a mi no me puedes mentir. Ya se que Piko es tu mejor amigo, y conozco aquella regla tuya – él se refería a una de las reglas de oro de la muchacha, la cual decía que no tenia permitido salir con sus mejores amigos, para no arruinar la amistad. Len se acerco hasta la punta de la cama al lado de Rin, quien, rendida, se había sentado con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. – Rin… te lo suplico… - susurro con voz suave.  
>-Está bien…- respondió casi inaudiblemente. Tomo un hondo respiro antes de comenzar – Hoy después de clases, fui al centro comercial con algunos amigos... y cuando volvía ya había oscurecido…<p>

_(RIN'S POV)_

_La noche ya estaba vigente, aunque eso no me importo, quería llegar a casa rápido, así que fui por el camino más corto. No era la mejor opción…pero estaba tan cansada! Cuando iba caminando pero me choque con alguien, quien me agarro de la muñeca. Cuando subí la vista, me di cuenta que era Miku.  
>-Rin- hablo con un tono grave, y sonrió de una manera escalofriante.- Tan tarde y sola? – en sus ojos había una mirada tan… extraña, era como la de un león acechando a su presa.<em>

_-S-si, jeje, es que Salí con mis amigos y se me fue la hora!- trate de mostrarme normal – Que hay de ti?  
>La vi sonreír de medio costado, su largo flequillo le cubría los ojos, dándole un aura escalofriante<br>- M-miku? E-estás bien? – algo en su mirada me gritaba que me alejara de ella lo más pronto posible.  
>- Rin…- sentí de repente un empujón que me envió a la pared y su cuerpo apretado fuertemente al mío. Grite por la sorpresa y por el miedo, pero no podía escapar, sus brazos estaban uno a cada lado de mi cabeza, encerrándome.- Tú no sabes…no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseándote…<br>Perdón! Escuche bien! Deseándome? Una de las de Miku comenzó a bajar hasta mi cintura, mientras que la otra seguía firmemente apoyada a la pared. Bajo su cabeza hasta mi cuello, mientras seguía susurrando- no sabes cuantos besos, cuantas caricias le di a tu hermano pensando en ti… - mientras decía esto, sentía suaves besos de ella sobre mi cuello. Porque me pasaba esto a mi? Que había hecho yo? Intente apartarla, pero mis brazos simplemente no me respondían. No me podía mover, y Miku estaba acariciando mi estomago con su fría mano, podía sentir sus largas uñas arañándome suavemente.- Y ahora… que nadie nos ve… que nadie creerá esto… eres solo mía, Rin. –Sentí su mano subía un poco más, casi a la altura de mi pecho, y su lengua subir lentamente por mi cuello. De repente, un liviano dolor se hizo presente en mi cuello, me di cuenta que me estaba mordiendo allí.  
>- M-miku, por favor, para! – suplique, estaba desesperada. Nunca me había pasado algo así! Ni siquiera con un chico! – Miku, te lo suplico… Ay! – me estaba mordisqueando más fuerte, la muy perra. Dejo de morderme el cuello, para subir lentamente su cabeza y enfrentarme a los ojos.<br>- Lo siento Rin, pero esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga…-sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos…pero oímos ruidos de pasos  
>-MIKU! AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO! –grito una chillona voz que conocía. Quien era? No podía identificarla. Vi un largo cabello dorado atado a un costado y reconocí a Neru, la tan llamada mejor amiga de la Hatsune. Esta se alejo rápidamente de mí.- Así que le estabas por pegar a la Kagamine? Está bien, pero apúrate, no me quiero aburrir tanto- su tono cambio a desinteresado.<br>Aproveche que Miku se había distraído escuchando a su amiga y me escabullí tan rápido como pude._

(Normal P.O.V.)

Len frunció el entrecejo y abrazo fuerte a su hermana – Oh Rin!- exclamo preocupado – Porque diablos no me lo querías decir?  
>- N…no se – dijo entre lagrimas- Yo…pe-pensaba que no me ibas a c-reer, a-además, ella es t-tu ex novia… - Oh no, sabes que algo va mal si Rin Kagamine llora.<p>

El rubio limpio sus lagrimas, mientras pensaba que hacer. No podía dejar a su hermana sola. Conocía a Miku, y sabia que su hermana hacia bien en preocuparse. Sabía lo obsesiva y 'apasionada' que podía ser. A él tambien le asustaba un poco, por eso hacía poco más de una semana la había dejado.  
>Por decirse así, Miku, además de ser de las chicas más populares de la escuela (junto con una chica de cabello rosa llamada Luka y su propia hermana), estaba metida en algo así como la banda de las chicas más agresivas de la escuela. Era algo así como una mafia. Es decir, obraban mal, hacían cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que querían, ya sea robar, pegar, atormentar y hasta secuestrar. Se decía además que vendían cosas ilegalmente. Len nunca quiso preguntar qué tipo de 'cosas'. Sin embargo, solo pocos sabían eso, por eso era tan popular. La mayoría de la gente la veía como una adorable e hiperactiva chica con el pelo muy largo y un cuerpo fabuloso. Len mismo lo hacía, hasta que accedió a salir con ella, y se dio cuenta de todo esto.<br>- Yo iré a hablar con ella. – el rubio se levanto de repente, pero sintió un leve tirón en la parte de atrás de su remera.

- Len, por favor, no lo hagas –suplico su gemela, agarrándolo fuertemente de su remera- No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Si discutes con ella… todo será peor, tanto para ti como para mí…- tenía razón.  
>- Entonces que pretendes que haga? Que deje que una chica cualquiera haga lo que quiera con mi hermana? – estaba totalmente indignado y su voz mostraba furia, al igual que su rostro. Rin estaba ahora sentada en posición fetal, y solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, seguido de un muy débil 'no lo sé'. Len se relajo un poco y se sentó al lado de ella nuevamente, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros.<br>- Está bien, no hablare con ella. Pero tampoco pienses que no hare nada. –le dirigió una leve sonrisa. – Te protegeré de ella, ya lo veras.  
>Diciendo esto, la abrazo una vez más, se levanto y se fue. Rin sabía que Len tenía un plan, y le causaba curiosidad saber de qué se trataba.<p>

Pero de momento se tomaría una ducha y se iría a dormir. Había sido una tarde horrible y demasiado larga, y estaba exhausta.

**Hola pequeño lector/a! Espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado este primer cap. ^^ Te comento algo, soy argentina, e intento escribir en neutro, así que si hay algo aunque sea un MINIMO Y PEQUEÑITO (?) error de gramática u ortografía, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo. Btw, es mi primer historia B:**  
><strong>Saludos!<strong>  
><strong>Ves el botoncito ese que dice Review ahí abajo? Bueno, si lo presionas y me dejas una review, te doy galletitas :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**  
>Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino no se pondría en duda si los Kagamines son hermanos o no(?)<strong>

**Obsessive Stalker: Capitulo 2**

Rin se levanto esa mañana extremadamente cansada. Mientras se restregaba los ojos para sacarse el sueño de la cara, camino hasta su armario y eligio la falda tableada gris y la camisa de mangas largas que componían su uniforme escolar y se fue a cambiar a su baño, ya que Len despertaría de momento a otro. Una vez cambiada, cepillo su cabello y se coloco cuatro hebillas para sujetar los flecos que formaban su flequillo. Mirando su reflejo, observo su cabello. Era tan aburrido. Rubio, corto y algo curvando en la parte que rozaba sus hombros. Si su hermano se soltaba su cabello, era casi imposible reconocerlos. Al menos así era hasta hace poco mas de un año. Ahora los pomulos de Len habían empezado a tomar formas mas masculinas, al igual que sus hombros, pero seguían siendo extremadamente parecidos. Se lavo la cara y cepillo sus dientes, pretendiendo que el fresco líquido la despierte algo más. Cuando salió del baño, su hermano estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa.  
>- Buenos días…- dijo el rubio muchacho. – Como te sientes?- la miro con una expresión que quería disimular la preocupación que sentía.<br>- Bien – contesto, con una sonrisa. Estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose- Cansada – rio un poco y agarro ambas corbatas amarillo mostaza. Puso cara de concentración al intentar diferenciar cual de las dos corbatas era la que le correspondía. –Que hay de ti?  
>- Lo mismo – se paro y fue junto a su hermana. –Esta es la mia. – le saco la que tenia en la mano izquierda y con una sonrisa entro al baño. Rin termino de anudarse su corbata para ponerse las medias, que eran del mismo tono que la corbata, y los zapatos. Len salió del baño con la corbata colgando en su cuello y un puchero en su cara.<br>- Me haces los honores? – le dijo poniendo cara de cachorro. La rubia no pudo evitar reírse.

- Ya dieciséis años y todavía no recuerdas como anudarlas? – la rubia agarro ambos extremos habilmente y los anudo – Que haras si tu esposa no quiere hacerlo?  
>- Bueno, entonces te llamare a ti para que todas las mañanas vengas a hacerlo por ella – contesto con una sonrisa.<br>- Listo. Mirate que prolijo pareces.

- Parezco? – arqueo una ceja enfrente del espejo en el cual ambos se estaban mirando.  
>- Ajá, pareces – salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Len solo para que termine de cambiarse. El rubio suspiro y se empezo a poner los zapatos.<br>Cuando bajo, vio a su hermana, sentada, desayunando tres tostadas con mermelada de naranja, mientras que de su lado vio un tazon con cereales y trocitos de banana. Se sento y empezo a comer tranquilamente, ya que tenían todavía bastante tiempo. Rin ya había terminado, y agarro su bolso y empezo a salir, pero escucho el grito de Len.  
>- Rin, esperame!<p>

La rubia se dio vuelta con cara rara – Eh? E_E Porque?

- Bueno – trago un ultimo sorbo de jugo y agarro su mochila – En vista de los últimos eventos acontecidos, te acompañare hacia la escuela.

- E-eh? N-no, no es necesario, en serio. Además, ya en tres calles encuentro a Piko y no camino sola – se puso algo colorada.

- Pshh, deja de quejarte y ya vamos, que se nos hara tarde.

Luego de encontrarse con el muchacho, quien los miro sorprendido, llegaron al establecimiento. Y claro, todo el mundo los observaba como si fueran extraterrestres, pues los Kagamine, en frente de todo el mundo, eran como desconocidos. Solo se hablaban si era de extrema importancia. Ni siquiera se iban o volvían juntos, ya que cada uno tiene su grupo de amigos diferente. Además, nunca se sentaban al lado del otro, ni siquiera cerca. No es que estén peleados, nada de eso, es sólo que no demostraban mucho lo unidos que eran. Porque?, se preguntaran. Ni ellos mismos lo pueden responder.

Cuando entraron, Rin inmediatamente se acerco a sus amigos escoltada por Len

- Hola chicos… -saludo algo cansada Rin.

- Hola.- simplemente saludo Len.

- Rubiitaa… que es esa cara? Y el guardaespaldas? Es que te has vuelto famosa o algo? – la saludo un peli azul, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros – Hahaha se imaginan chicos? Seria genial! – miro a sus otros amigos.

- Kaito… por favor, solo… cállate, tengo demasiado sueño y estoy de mal humor.- corto una peliverde. Ella era Gumi, la única amiga mujer de Rin, y la novia de Kaito. Ambos estaban un año superior que ella y Piko (y en su defecto, de Len tambien), por lo que solo se podían ver en los recesos, pero solo Kaito era mayor, ya que Gumi estaba en su año porque la habian hecho saltear un año porque poseía un IQ mayor. Se habían conocido en el primer año de la escuela secundaria porque Kaito y Rin habian peleado porque el casillero de Kaito había estado mal asignado y se confundió con el de ella. Una vez arreglada la confusión, se volvieron grandes amigos. Y luego conocio a Gumi.

Era una chica muy activa y divertida (salvo con Kaito), pero su mayor defecto era que su primer amor era la tecnología. Kaito, por su parte era demasiado optimista e hiperactivo, además de un fiel amante del helado. Ni siquiera le importaría si hicieran -3°C, si tuviera un bol de helado en frente de él , lo comería sin duda alguna.

- Rin – llamo tímidamente el peliblanco – porque hoy nos acompaña tu hermano?

- Tienes algún problema con eso, Utatane? – Len respondió a la defensiva, subiendo una ceja. No sabia porque, pero ese muchacho le molestaba muchísimo. Cada palabra que salía de él lo enojaba de sobremanera, y ni siquiera sabia porque.

- E-eh? N-no, solo tenia curiosidad – se asusto un poco, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a enojar a la gente.

- Ay Len, cual es tu problema? Pobre Piko! – la rubia puso un brazo sobre los hombros de dicho chico de una manera protectora mientras regañaba a su hermano.

El rubio bufo irritado. –Lo que sea… - empezó a mirar distraído hacia todos lados, y vio a la Hatsune mirando fijamente a su hermana, lo cual lo molesto. Disimuladamente volvió a mirar a su gemela, quien estaba saludando a un par chicos. Uno con pelo castaño parecido al de su tía y otro con pelo rosado (Len pensó que era medio afeminado, hasta que vio como la abrazaba). Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que Rin tenia tantos amigos del sexo opuesto. Puede que fueran mas que amigos…? No, claro que no, Len sabia perfectamente como era su hermana. Ella era demasiado inocente para tener múltiples relaciones.

- Len, sabes que no es necesario que me escoltes, en serio – Rin observo preocupada el ceño fruncido de su hermano. Sabia que se estaba aburriendo, y eso la apenaba. No quería que su hermano la pasara mal.

- Si, lo se.- relajo un poco la cara. Miro discretamente a su alrededor, y vio que sus amigos, Mikuo y Dell lo estaban llamando. Tambien vio que la Hatsune había desaparecido y supuso que se había vuelto para su clase. De todos modos, ya tenían que volver a su salón, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que sonara el comienzo de clases. Le toco el hombro a su hermana para llamarle la atención y le hizo un gesto diciendo que se iba con sus amigos, y Rin asintió sonriendo levemente, animandolo.

Diez minutos mas tarde, ya estaban todos en sus respectivos salones, esperando a su profesor que generalmente tardaban 10 minutos en aparecer.  
>Rin usualmente se sentaba con Piko, porque eran mejores amigos, mientras que Len y sus amigos se sentaban en la otra punta del salón. Ese dia, sin embargo, Piko tenia que llevar una cosa a su prima, Haku, por lo que le dijo a Rin que lo esperara, porque llegaría tarde al salón.<p>

Rin se sento en su asiento usual, y acosto su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el banco. Todavía seguía cansada del dia anterior. Afortunadamente, la Hatsune se olvidaría de todo y quedaría como un mal recuerdo. Solo quería que termine la hora y poder pasar al receso escolar, así podría olvidarse de todo y estar con sus amigos.

Escucho el ruido de una silla a su lado, y giro un poco la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos.

- Al fin llegas – murmuro aun somnolienta. – Has encontrado rápido a Haku-sempai, no?

Abrio los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió una delgada mano con uñas afiladas tocando su mano –Bueno, no soy quien tu crees, Rinny-kins, pero puedo conformarte aun mejor. – se oyó la voz de la peliverde sonando algo mas grave, intentando ser mas seductora. La rubia se paro derecha y alejo su banco lo mas que pudo.

- Este no es tu lugar, vete – dijo, tratando de sonar fuerte, pero por dentro estaba entrando en pánico.

- Ohh.. vamos, así no es divertido – hizo un puchero. Rin suspiro aliviada cuando vio entrar a su mejor amigo y fruncir un poco el ceño al ver a la muchacha que se sentaba a su lado. Esto tambien llamo la atención de Len, que al segundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- D-disculpame –el peliblanco suspiro hondo para darse fuerzas, ya que Hatsune, y su banda de amigas lo intimidaban muchísimo – Este asiento es mío, serias tan amable de moverte? - Rin casi se rie en el intento de su amigo de parecer fuerte. Eran bastante parecidos en realidad.

- No. Ahora vete, estoy ocupada. – la joven saco sus cosas y las puso sobre el banco. Piko se quedo sin nada que decir, su personalidad no era la mas fuerte, pero aun así Rin aprecio su esfuerzo y le hizo un gesto dicendo que después le explicaba.

Cuando el profesor por fin entro al aula, ya todos estaban acomodados. El profesor Kiyoteru era su profesor en casi todas las materias, salvo en Dibujo, Musica, y un par mas así, cuyo profesor era el señor Kamui. Kiyoteru era un profesor bastante estricto, no en exceso, pero le gustaba dar clases sin tener que gritar.

Apenas inicio la clase, Rin alejo su asiento lo mas que pudo, e intentaba no mirar hacia el lado de su compañera, pero por el reflejo de la ventana podía ver como miraba intensamente a su falda, como si se imaginase que hay debajo de ella. Así se paso la primer hora, solo faltaban cuatro mas para su receso, que era de una hora completa. En la mitad de la segunda hora, sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la atraía hacia el centro del banco.

- Si te rehusas, tomare medidas de fuerza mayor – susurro la joven, cuando Rin la miro, tenia una sonrisa que el mismo demonio debería envidiar, y le causo escalofríos, así que se dejo arrastrar.

Paso lo que restaba de las horas sacándole la mano de su pierna, que la Hatsune insistia en subir. Incluso en un momento intento besarle el cuello, pero el profesor la sanciono, afortunadamente para Rin.

Apenas sono el timbre, la rubia huyo para el patio, siendo seguida por Piko y Len.

- Podrias explicarme porque Hatsune-san estaba sentada en mi lugar? – el joven de cabello blanco sono un poco herido. Estaba confundido, acaso su amiga se había enojado con él?

Rin solo respiro hondo, y trato de explicar porque, pero solo se trastabillaba en sus palabras y el chico no entendía nada, así que Len decidió tomar la iniciativa.

- Lo que sucede es que Hatsune esta loca y obsesionada con ella. – los ojos de Piko parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Len se acerco mas a él y le dijo mas bajo, para que Rin no escuchara y se preocupara – Me temo que, conociéndola, no creo que la deje en paz por mucho tiempo.

Rin miro pensativa el suelo. Pese a el volumen de voz, pudo escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

- Que puedo hacer?- pensó en voz alta. No sonaba asustada, pero estaba consciente de la situación.

-Lo siento tanto Rin, no hubiera ido con Haku si hubiese sabido esto. – El peliblanco la abrazo apenado. Rin le susurro que no pasaba nada, y al ver la expresión impaciente de su hermano lo soltó.

Len se propuso hablar con la Hatsune esa tarde, no importaba lo que le dijera su hermana. Era sabido en toda la escuela que a la de pelo verdoso la habían echado de su instituto anterior por agresión a un alumno. Lo que no sabían todos era que ella le había hecho bulling porque este se había rehusado a salir con ella, ya que era homosexual. Se lo había escuchado decir a las chicas de la banda de Miku, una vez que estaba en su casa esperándola para salir. Dijeron hasta que el chico se había mudado, porque la joven hasta había atormentado a sus padres y roto parte del cuarto del muchacho. Y definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso le pase a su amada hermana.

**Bleh, este capitulo es mas bien una explicación de varias cosas, creo D: Perdooooooooon por tardar tanto, es que no pude estar con la pc mucho estas semanas u.u (demasiados exámenes e.é)**

**Espero que les haya gustado , y galletitas para todos los reviewers ^^~ **

**Ah, si tuve algún error ortográfico o gramatical, no duden en decírmelo Nos vemos en otro capitulo :D **

**Roose~**


End file.
